The invention relates to a retrofocus-type wide-angle photographing lens having a large aperture ratio.
Recently, improved wide-angle lenses for phtographing have been developed. Especially, the trend toward the design of lenses having both large aperture ratios and small size is quite remarkable. However, in view of lens performance, the requirements for large aperture ratio and minituarization are contrary to each other. It is very difficult to solve this problem.